Hens and Stags
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: Garfield Logan and Raven Roth are getting married. Of course, before the wedding comes the night to celebrate their last moments being single, the Hen night and the Stag do. A heroe's night can't go without disaster, but how about this?


"well, if you're marrying_ him_ we should…well, I think it's a good idea, but we should SO dress up like different animals!"

"Ok, but, if that's the case, I call cats!"

"friend Raven, may I attend as the hen?"

"fine!"

"Oh, and Bumblebee can't attend"

"shame, so that's Fright, Bumblebee and…Afton who can't come?"

"Oh it is such a shame our friends cannot come to your night of the hen!"

"whatever, but everyone else can come?"

"Gypsy isn't coming."

The girls were seated around a table in Raven's room. Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Argent and Nightmare. The girls were discussing the upcoming event of Rae's Hen Night. "but the other three are?" asked Raven. She had highly doubted Kole would have been able to come due to her current place of residence, which was still in the north pole. This was a problem that greatly outraged Jericho, who had to contact either Wykkyd or Herald every time he wanted to see his girlfriend.

"Kole's gonna hitch a ride with Herald. Terra and Pantha are definitely coming, we just need to make sure they know about the animal arrangement."

"ok Arg, since you mentioned it you can tell them!"

"Nightmare you little…!"

"RIGHT!" interrupted Jinx, feeling a fight coming on, knowing Nightmare's explosive temper and…well…just KNOWING Argent. "So it's official? We're gonna show up at your place, right here, at 8pm next tues, all dressed as…animals?"

"yeah, be there or be ashamed you missed out on my awesome night." Raven replied in a bored, half-hearted monotone. Nightmare and Argent went into simultaneous fits of laughter at that point.

"I want to invite…everyone!" Garfield Logan spread his arms wide for extra emphasis. "All the honorary titans will come…every male one at least…"

"Are you sure?" asked Nightwing nervously, remembering his stag night, and how much he had regretted inviting Flash, Mas and Menos. The three speedsters had gotten completely rat-faced, causing hyperactivity, which, in turn, caused the three of them to cause several hurricanes in Cuba and a tsunami in Russia, alongside not caring how many people saw them being stupid, Mas getting trapped in a power plant, Flash awakening in Jinx's bed missing his clothes and Menos finding himself handcuffed to a railing outside Lumbrick apartments. It took the entire 5th floor, including Lightning, to free him. Dick Grayson shuddered at the memory. "You know what the speedsters are like when they get drunk…"

"then we don't let 'em have any alcohol."

"they have their ways…" The shape shifter sighed. Team leaders were no fun! It'd be fun having one of them cuffed to something outside the Lumbrick apts. The residents tended to make a fuss over nothing, but when it came to a drunk superhero attached to the housing grounds... He started writing the invitations, not caring what Richard said, and almost instantly writing one labelled for 'Wally West'.

Garfield Logan sifted through the mail on the table. Bill, bill, bill, bill, Starfire, Robin, Cy, Cy, Cy, wrong address…and several replies! He looked through them, who was and wasn't coming. Mas and Menos seemed to have learnt their lesson, for neither were coming. Thunder and Lightning: one coming, one unsure. Aquaman and Speedy said yes, Timmy asked if Melvin could come…Herald no, Jericho yes, Redstar no, Teether no, Wildebeest no…Flash said yes though. He cursed under his breath. He wanted a full house, and needed a proper reply from Thunder to be able to book the tables and things. He also needed a reply from those who had sent nothing.

Gathered in the common room were the boys. Thunder and Hotspot turned up, as did Teether, despite his previous reply of 'unable to attend'. the two at the window had been asked to keep a look out for the girls, but only Lightning was bothering to even look out the window occasionally. Aquaman was having some heated discussion with Flash, teasing him about the last time he got drunk.

"It may interest you to know that the Herald has just dropped the girls off at the door." Garfield and Garth turned their attention to the window. Indeed the girls attending Rae's hen night were walking up towards the door. Doorbell. "Rae! The girls are here!"

Raven stood in front of a full length mirror in a white bunny-style leotard and a bunny-ears headband. She groaned. Why did she have to agree to this. Maybe she'd dump the bunny suit and tell the girls she couldn't find one. No. that wouldn't work. Terra had given the outfit to her in person. She groaned again. Plus Starfire had seen her trying it on. "Rae! The girls are here!" she swore loudly.

"Friend Raven? Did you just use the words of rudeness?" gasped Starfire from the other side of the door.

"no…I…I…don't worry star, I just…tripped…." the doorbell rang again. "c'mon, the girls are here, we gotta go!" she opened the door…and let out an expirated sigh. Starfire appeared to be in a makeshift outfit made entirely out of feathers…and glue. "Star…is that JUST feathers?"

"No friend Raven, I used glue and the tape as well." she sighed again

"You'll freeze to death star!"

"Should I wear a coat?"

The front door was thrown open. Raven stood on one side in a skimpy bunny suit with Starfire by her side, who was really going overboard on the hen costume. On the other side stood Jinx, in a knee-length black dress with a length of black boa-feathers sewn onto the back and a cat ears headband, Terra in a pale pink floaty dress, matching satin slippers, a pink pipe cleaner sprining forth from her lower back and a pink cat ear headband, Kole in a white hodded, sleeveless jump-suit and white headband with paper semi-circles glued on, Argent in a brown hoodie and shorts with what appeared to be a brown scarf tucked into her knickers, Kid Nightmare, in usual clothing apart from a cape held rigid in bat wing form and Pantha simply in usual costume. "we going then?" Raven thought Kole spoke in an overly-exited tone, but really couldn't blame her. Not this time.

"sure, lets go…" the girls set off for a nearby bar that was having a girls night and karaoke competition, Argent and Nightmare already acting like they were drunk.

Garfield Mark Logan watched the girls leave. After they were out of sight they'd have to wait half an hour before setting off themselves. This was a mixture of not wanting to meet with the girls when they set off and came back and waiting incase any others who had replied with unsure or can't come DID show anyway. It didn't make that much sense to him that Herald could find he time to pick up ALL the girls attending Raven's party and drop them ALL off, as well as collecting and dropping Jericho, Timmy AND Teether, but he couldn't find the time to attend HIS party. Within a few minutes red Star, Tramm and See-More had arrived as well. As far as Logan was concerned, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"so…what exactly are you supposed to be?" Raven indicated Argent. They were standing right outside the bar. She could make out some of the others…Kole appeared to be trying to be a mouse or a rat, Nightmare was a bat, Terra was a pig, which Raven found rather funny due to her thoughts about this particular titan. Argent…she couldn't work it out.

"I'm a squirrel, Rae, squeak squeak?"

"You don't look like a squirrel…" Argent turned to glare at the speaker, finding herself facing a smiling Kole.

"Oh yeah? And what are you supposed to be then, hmm?"

"She is…the earth mouse?" a rather unwelcome guess from Starfire sent Nightmare and Terra into a torrent of giggles.

The boys had set off and were at another nearby bar soon. The air was thick and unpleasant and half the guests felt like thy were suffocating. However, their table seemed clear enough. They were shown to their seats and almost instantly joined by a waitress dressed in very revealing red leathers ready to jot down what they wanted. The only non-alcoholic drink they had was water. Nightwing himself made sure this was what Flash got. A couple of the others had just water as well.

However, only two of the girls refused alcohol. Starfire, because she was heavily pregnant, and Nightmare, because, although she had tried it before, she did not like alcohol in any shape or form.

Within the hour the karaoke night had started and almost all the girls were completely pissed. Raven excused herself shortly, slurring her words horribly. after she was out of earshot, the gossip started.

"she looks preggers already!" hissed Terra to Pantha, who's only response was to snore loudly.

"she can't even see a squirrel when she sees a squirrel when she…I'm sorry, I've completely forgotten what I was squirrel."

Nightmare snorted with laughter, covering herself with the juice she'd been drinking.

"I think she's completely off her…Arg, you made no sense whatso…isn't he a beauty?" Kole strayed her finger over to a young man by the main bar. Terra raised an eyebrow. "Kole Weathers you are engaged to Joey Wilson and engaged to him you will remain!"

"Shut it Tara, you'll just jealous a'cos you'd tiny, ugly ditz with the charm, wit and good looks of a rubber duck terrier!"

"a what?"

"Friends, please excuse me, but I have to go do the pee."

"T.I.M Starfire…"

"And our next karaoke contestant is Raven Roth, who's here for her hen night, good luck on the wedding Raven, and she is singing Barbie Girl by Aqua. Just to let you guys have a fair warning, she's completely off her head and is a super, you have been warned. Let a rip, Raven!"

Raven staggered on stage and took the mic. The music started and she started singing and dancing jovially.

"…Toni, how drunk do you have to get Raven of all people to get up in a public stage, in a bunny suit like a playboy girl, sing Barbie Girl, of all songs! And then, dancing around, practically flirt with every boy present, and ENJOY herself?" Nightmare had asked Toni because it was the first name to mind, but it wasn't her who answered, It was Jinx.

"pretty damn drunk."

Meanwhile, over with the boys, things weren't much better. "I'd ballroom dance on your mum's grave were it not underwater!"

"I've seen you commit transvestism, that's why you can ballroom dance!"

"No way, Karen taught me!"

"Really? The girl you were doing last night was most certainly NOT Karen, she was MUCH paler!"

"I weren't doing anybody last night, were I Lightning?"

"I would not know…please get off me…"

"Yeah man, don't drag him in, scrape out L!"

"Why is he hugging me?"

"Scrape out!"

"leave him alone, she's my pal!"

"she?"

"I hardly know you…"

"I'll show you how to dance with the sea lions!"

"I eat sea lions for breakfreospao" Speedy climbed up onto the top of the table. "Letsh take thish outshipet"

"We are outside!" Aquaman also got up onto the tabletop. They began with a slap fight, but soon they were dancing a mini-waltz. Speedy was softly humming some unrecognisable tune and the whole thing was drawing laughs from all over. Jericho left the table, going towards the front door. The four sober titans watched him staggering drunk, wondering how far he would be able to go.

"Perhaps I should make sure he is alright…" Red Star followed Jericho out. Thunder and Lightning looked as though they'd like nothing more than to follow suit. Nightwing excused himself to the loos, asking the twins to keep an eye on Flash.

"I'm not a baby!"

"You act like one! You guys haven't touched any alcohol, you make sure he does the same…please."

With that, Nightwing went off to have a nervous breakdown in the toilets. Roy toppled off the tabletop, pulling Garth down with him. Thunder immediately went down to check they were alright.

"Man that wash sho awesome!" Garfield threw his arms out violently. Had Roy still been sitting down, he would have been slapped and a bar room brawl would have ensued. As it happened, he wasn't, leading to far worse consequences. Gar knocked his, Roy's and Tavis' drinks off the table, onto the elemental himself, who shrieked as the mix went in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Wally took his chance and grabbed Leonid's abandoned drink, downed it, spat it out because it was just water, took NightWing's instead, downed that and zipped off to steal from the other tables.

When Gan had helped the other two back into their seats, he saw the mess that Garfield had caused and decided to get out of there before the former boy wonder could return and blame him and his brother for any damages. Using the difficult air as an excuse, he pulled his still blind brother outside, where they had a talk before running off when one of them spotted Dick approaching the table.

"Pantha! Pantha! ROSABELLE!" the wrestler jerked awake to Terra's voice to face Raven's flirtatious on-stage prancing. By now the whole bar was clapping to the beat, the gothic heroine was quite a singer, and this was a once in a lifetime sight. There were quite a few cameras and mobiles out, no doubt this would soon become world wide ridicule. Then she got to the last line, and cried out "Oh I love you Ken!". what really surprised was the conviction and passion with which she said it, as if it was the one thing she truly meant. the music ended and she made as if to exit via the front of the stage, into the throng of young lads now gathered there. "She'll fall!" exclaimed Terra, tugging desperately at Pantha's hair. She did indeed fall. she did not even take one step before stumbling headlong into the crowd, but, rather than smacking her head painfully against the floor, she was caught by the group of gathered boys, flipped onto her back, and groped in excess.

"I think I'm going over there now" Muttered Rhiannon, pointing weakly to Raven's predicament.

"Excuse me friends, I really have stayed here too long and must pee immediately!"

"T.I.M" Exclaimed Kole, mimicking Rhiannon's disgusted look from earlier. Nightmare returned with Raven, dragging the other girl via her telekinetic powers.

"now I'm doing the karaoke, kay?" the British girl was waved away by a bunch of drunken mutterings.

The bar at which the boys had been drinking and celebrating and such had been evacuated. The entire place was now a titchy bit of rubble with a twisted twister still twisting above it. "Now do you see why you don't Invite Wally West to bars?" exclaimed Nightwing in horror "where are Thunder and Lightning? they were meant to guard him!" there were no replies from the other titans, just drunken mutterings. This was even worse than last time, reports of tornadoes were already coming in from Saudi Arabia, and Grayson highly doubted these were all natural, there having been 16 in the last half hour. He groaned and embedded his head in his hands. Couldn't bare to show his face again.

Back at the tower, the girls were singing along to 'Hey Mickey', replacing Mickey with the names of their lovers. Kole had collapsed in some gutter a while back and Raven had violently threatened Starfire and Nightmare when they'd tried to help. Argent had been violently sick multiple times since Nightmare's turn on the karaoke had turned into a huge group sing along. Terra had managed to pass out into the fridge, leaving only Raven Roth, Starfire Grayson, Rhiannon 'Nightmare' Griffith ands Rosabelle 'Pantha' Mendez. The next morning Rhiannon vowed to check the net for proof of Raven's drunk venrure, then, if some could be found, show it to everyone, even though the gothic woman would probably kill her. She'd see what she could do when she'd retreated back to London.

**Sorry for those who detest O.C's, but I HAD to self-inject! The ending is weak, I'll admit. Thanks to Vampyrezoeybird for encouraging me to write and post this idea XD. Special thanks to The Rocky Horror Picture Show for help with the end ideas! I am now willing to do the hen nights and stag do's for any couple put forewords, including fan character couples, whether I ship or not XD. Read and review!**


End file.
